


Love Seat

by tea_petty



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Julian wanted to surprise the Apprentice, though it was he who got more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 85





	Love Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettier

They hadn’t been seeing each other very long, and most of the time they’d been chasing the phantom of a mostly dead tyrant, so sue Julian if he wanted to do something sweet for the Apprentice.

He’d shown up at her shop, where luckily for him, Asra was away on another one of his trips. The Apprentice was having tea and flipping idly through a book. It was one of those days that was so gently sunny, the whole of it felt sort of sleepy like every moment was the one after waking up from a nap. 

She had the window open, and every so often a breeze would carry in and waft the steam curling off the surface of her drink, turning the pages in her book like a windmill.

Julian had kept his gift behind his back in the hopes of surprising her; but as he caught her eye, it occurred to him that holding something behind his back relinquished the element of surprise in itself. Oh, well.

“Surprise,” he said anyway, his lips turning upward into a smile.

She was an absolute vision; a moonbeam captured on the surface of a still lake, or the 'happily ever after' in a storybook.

The Apprentice was unsure if he was referring to his unannounced visit or the bouquet of wildflowers he’d brought from behind his back, but she seemed pleased none the less.

“For me?”

As she came to accept the flowers, Julian leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Who else?”

She rolled her eyes but gave him the win. Julian watched her bustle over to the kitchen to put them in water. He liked the look of her as she walked away from him, the slight sashay of her hips, and the accentuated roundness of her through the cling of her dress. He'd never been so envious of a garment before.

“You know,” he followed her into the kitchen, his eyes still firmly on the sway of her hips. “That was only half of the gift I wanted to give you.”

“Oh?”

She turned to him and his hands came up to catch at her elbows, pulling her gently to him.

They paused, more so to savor the moment than anything else, and her fingers curled around his biceps. 

They both knew what came next. 

His eyes were on hers, the leap the feverish yearning inside of them took as if someone had pressed a white-hot iron to them.

Julian’s eyes dropped to her lips. 

The Apprentice didn’t want to hold back any longer; her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into the kiss. Julian’s arms folded around her, crushing her gently to his chest. His scent, something heady and subtly sweet, wafted around her. 

To deepen the kiss, she had to roll up onto her toes and when Julian felt this, he was all too happy to lift her into his arms.

“What else did you have in mind?” she murmured against him, warm breath curling at his face. 

Her hold on him tightened and she leaned, pressing her hips against his.

Julian flushed, the red at his face and his hair making him look like he was being consumed in sultry fire.

“A-actually,” he said a little sheepishly, “I was thinking of something _relaxing_ after everything we’ve - well, you know.”

The Apprentice eased up on the pressure, curiosity raising her eyebrows. It wasn’t exactly what she’d had in mind, but she supposed she could behave long enough to humor her lover.

Julian led her to the bedroom, where the Apprentice’s arousal seemed to pound more intensely, every step she took.

Even though he’d already indicated that what she was hoping for was not what he’d meant by ‘gift’, she couldn’t help but feel a flutter of hope when Julian sat at the edge of the bed, legs spread, and shrugged his jacket off.

The Apprentice watched him from the doorway, leaning against the frame, her arms folded across her chest. 

Julian met her gaze from across the room and grinned, patting the space of mattress between his legs.

“Your throne awaits.”

At the back of her mind, The Apprentice was entertaining the idea of such other ‘thrones’; Julian’s lap was close enough, though his face would be worth the journey up…

The Apprentice sat in front of Julian, her ass wedged firmly between his legs, the thin material of her dress clinging to the dip of her lap. 

She shifted to settle in, hoping she was grinding herself against him as she did so. If she was, Julian gave no indication of this. His hands went to her shoulders, seeping warmth through her clothes. His thumbs pressed delicate, little circles into her neck and upper back muscles, and she sighed.

It wasn’t the earth-shattering orgasm she’d hoped for, but it was delightful none the less. 

He swept her hair away from the nape of her neck and pressed a small kiss to it. As tension leached from her body, her head fell back and thunked solidly against Julian's chest.

“Feeling good?”

Feeling _great_ , though she hadn't the focus to string words together at the moment.

“Mm.”

His fingers crept over her shoulders, rubbing and working through the knots they found. They smoothed downward, massaging the sides of her arms. She shivered when his fingers grazed dangerously close to her breasts.

“Are you okay?”

The Apprentice let out a little breath.

“Yeah, fine.”

Julian didn’t answer and just kept working his hands down her body. 

Her arousal pounded persistently between her legs though, making her thighs sticky in the Vesuvian, afternoon heat and The Apprentice could think of only one thing that could really make this better.

As his hands came down, fingers shifting in small, nibbling movements that sapped any remaining tightness from her shoulders and the sides of her arms, the Apprentice shifted backward, sagging against his chest, forcing his hands, which by now were moving more on autopilot, to move to her breasts.

At the feel of what he thought was his own slip-up, Julian stiffened. 

Before he could flee and apologize like a gentleman though, The Apprentice reached up and moved her hands over his, holding his grasp to her.

Julian made a startled sound and even without looking at him, The Apprentice could tell his face was red.

She squeezed her hands around his and felt the thin fabric of her dress shift beneath his palm, teasing her hardening nipples.

She moaned loudly, _lewdly_ , in an effort to seal the deal.

“ _Julian_.”

He was still for a moment. She thought she could feel firmness at her lower back.

When she felt his hands fondle her gently of their own accord, she let hers drop, a triumphant grin on her face, her eyes delicately shut.

She felt something press into the crown of her head – his lips?

“Is this what you were planning all along?” He murmured.

How could she have been? His visit had been a surprise, after all. As for what she’d been planning since he had shown up at her doorstep, this wasn’t exactly it either.

“Not quite…”

He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue, his thumbs stroking over the hardened peaks of her breasts, which were now visible through the light material, occasionally pinching lightly. He could hear the insinuation of what was to come weighted in how her voice trailed off.

She struggled to find the words to ask for exactly what she wanted, so it took her a few moments before she spoke again.

“I’m not wearing any underwear, you know.”

His hands froze, and the warmth of his touch seeping through her clothes only made the fever beneath her skin hotter.

“None?”

The Apprentice bunched her skirt in her hand and pulled it up. 

Julian peered over her shoulder, watching as the fabric crept up her legs, exposing the slope of her calves, and then the give of her thighs.

When the tuft of curls between her legs peeked out, she felt Julian’s grip tighten.

“Allow me, then.”

His voice had lilted slightly, darkened, and smoothed.

She’d expected him to lean in and grab her more, but instead, he’d scooted back on the bed and laid down. From this pose, there was one thought encroaching on her mind, but she wasn’t sure if it was what he’d meant.

She crawled over to him on her hands and knees, a little uncertain. 

Bringing a leg over his chest so that she was straddling him, she continued to watch his face for his reaction.

“Are you teasing me?” he asked, lolling an eye down to peek at her. “You went through all of that trouble to seduce me, and now you’ve decided to be cautious?”

Her face warmed, his outburst surprising her.

“Hurry up and sit on my face already.”

She shifted forward, walking herself over on her knees, her skirts again gathered in her hands.

As she drew closer, he caught the musky scent of her arousal, sharp and thick as it clouded around him, her skirt falling around his face like a curtain. The heat of her swirling beneath her skirt made him feel feverish, and when she pressed her wet sex to him, he was completely prepared to succumb to this fever.

He’d tasted her like this before – but with her entire weight on him, there was something somewhat more intimate about it, like he was venturing further.

He moved his lips, planting soft, open-mouthed kisses along the seam of her cunt. Immediately, as he nuzzled into her folds, he felt her slick seep out, coating his lips and the surrounding area.

“You’re dripping,” he said into her, his voice pleased.

His voice added a wonderful tremor that had her moaning and rocking her hips. Julian used his tongue, rewarding her for her need, the gentle motion of her helping him in lapping at her sex. 

When the flat of his tongue caught her clit, nestled in her, she wriggled her hips from side to side, trying to catch the delicate, sweet friction against him as she let out a loud moan.

Julian nudged into her insistently, ratcheting up the pace from what she’d chosen. At the focused attention to her clit, her thighs squeezed around him as her arousal swelled in her, peals of desire sweeping her body like the four winds scoured the earth.

Her chest was heaving now as her breathing roughened. She was only getting wetter, her slick seeping out. 

That lovely hooked nose of his was working tiny miracles above his lips, adding another testing friction for her to rut against.

When she felt a palpable trail from which to chase her release, she circled her hips, trying to grind against him in a way that would focus his ministrations on her clit. She braced her hands at the bed, and one strap of her dress slipped over her shoulder. 

Julian’s hands came up to grasp at her thighs, anchoring her to him as he worked her towards her release. He moved his lips heatedly, kissing her with a fervor that left her legs quaking. She clenched emptily, and came without actually feeling very released – she was still long wanting for him, even after her body was thrumming from an orgasm she felt she had no business having, and her lover removed his lips from her.

She careened forward, falling onto the bed, her limbs feeling full of static and white noise – a weird combination of both heavy and light. The Apprentice imagined the phantom of her orgasm rising from her leaden body. 

Beside her, Julian’s chest rose and fell sharply, catching his breath through the veil of her musk.

Their eyes met over the space of the duvet, stringing electricity through their bodies, bringing them back to life. She was wet from the group effort of her release, his tongue, and her resurrected arousal. She was hyperaware of the bulge in Julian’s trousers.

“You know what I just thought of?” The Apprentice asked, keeping her voice light.

“What?”

“I think I have a surprise for you too.”

\- 


End file.
